<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magpie And Her Bandit by thepurpledragon4444</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198244">The Magpie And Her Bandit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurpledragon4444/pseuds/thepurpledragon4444'>thepurpledragon4444</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Blood and Violence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurpledragon4444/pseuds/thepurpledragon4444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-chapter fic that takes place 8 years after the events of supernova. The main characters are Maggie and Max, now best friends, who are captured and need to escape imprisonment.  Maggie and Max are the main ship, but you see glimpses of Nodrian, Osby and Danissa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danna Bell | Monarch &amp; Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa Cronin, Evie Artino | Margaret White | Magpie &amp; Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Evie Artino | Margaret White | Magpie &amp; Nova Artino | Nightmare, Max Everheart | The Bandit/Margaret White | Evie Artino | Magpie, Nova Artino | Nightmare &amp; Max Everhart | The Bandit, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The necklace shone brightly in the midday sun, catching the eyes of many of the surrounding people. The lady wearing it seemed to know this and had a haughty look on her face as she made her way down the street. Maggie knew this lady as Mrs. Mallard, a rich widow who never missed a chance to show off her wealth. She was arrogant and rude and Maggie felt no pity as she used her telekinesis to undo the clasp. The necklace dropped and the bustle of the busy street kept anyone from noticing. Maggie picked the necklace from the ground and quietly pocketed it. Then she casually walked away, towards the Everharts’. </p><p>No longer a mansion, the Everharts lived in a nice four bedroom house. This was more than enough for the three people who lived there, Max, Hugh and Simon. When she finally reached the house she knocked on the door, shivering in the cold November air.</p><p>“It’s open” called Simon from inside.</p><p>Maggie quickly went into the warm house, locking the door behind her.</p><p>“You should really keep it locked,” she said, “someone might break-in.”</p><p>“Oh don’t be so paranoid.” Simon said, “Besides, Hugh just went out to grab something. He’ll be back in a bit, so I didn’t bother to lock it. No big deal.”</p><p>Maggie rolled her eyes. These people had forgotten what it was like to live with caution. Luckily she still remembered how to live safe.</p><p>“Is Max upstairs?” She asked. When Simon nodded she headed to his room.</p><p>When she entered the room, Maggie saw that Max was working on his scale model of the old renegades building. She flopped onto his bed and picked up the book at his bedside.</p><p>“Architecture For Dummies?” Maggie said “Do you really need this? You’re already great at architecture and all that junk.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Max said doubtfully “but the others who are applying to the college are too.”</p><p>Max had decided a few years back that he wanted to become an architect. He worked tirelessly throughout high school and now that they were in their last year, Max was working harder than ever. </p><p>“Oh come on,” Maggie said, trying to motivate him “No one can out-nerd you.” Suddenly something caught Maggie’s eye.</p><p>“Hey, what’s that?” She asked, using her telekinesis to pull it towards her.</p><p>Max snatched it out of the air. </p><p>“Not something for you to steal.”</p><p>“I wasn’t gonna steal it.”</p><p>“Sure,” Max said sarcastically. “This is too important for you to take. It’s an engagement ring!”</p><p>“For who?”</p><p>“Nova,” Max said enthusiastically. </p><p>“Hate to break it to you, but she’s already taken.” Maggie smirked “And by your own brother no less! You must feel so betrayed.”</p><p>Max rolled his eyes. “Adrian is gonna propose to Nova and he wanted me to keep it hidden until then. He knows Nova will find it if he keeps it in their apartment.”</p><p>“So the Galton’s favourite couple is finally tying the knot,” Maggie said dryly. “You must be excited.”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I am,” Max said. “ I know you don’t like Nova, but this is going to make her and my brother happy.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Maggie said. Secretly though, she was happy that Adrian was going to be happy. He was always nice to her. Even when he caught her stealing.</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Max said, knowing that Maggie was happier then she let on.</p><p>Maggie’s stomach growled. </p><p>“Want to go get something to eat?” Max asked.</p><p>“Ooh, tacos!”</p><p>“We had tacos on Wednesday. I want pizza.”</p><p>“We always get pizza. How about shawarmas?”</p><p>“Fine”</p><p>When they reached the shawarma place they saw that Ruby was there already. Despite Maggie’s protests, Max insisted on saying hi. </p><p>“Hey, Ruby!” Max called.</p><p>Ruby turned and waved. Max and Maggie made their way over to her.</p><p>“Hey, guys! How are you?” She asked, “Maggie, I haven’t seen you in so long.”</p><p>“We’re fine” Max answered for her.</p><p>“Oscar’s coming from the bathroom,” Ruby said. “Do you guys want to join us?" </p><p>Max agreed before Maggie could make up some sort of excuse. When Oscar returned from the bathroom he greeted them. He and Maggie then went to order food while Ruby and Max chatted.</p><p>"So Magpie,” said Oscar “how’s life been treating you?”</p><p>Maggie had always liked Oscar since he wasn’t nearly as rude as Nova. Plus he always used to treat her like a little sister. That is, before he and Ruby moved in together. Now all he had time for was Ruby.</p><p>“Fine I guess,” she said, “How have you been?”</p><p>“Good.” He said, then his eyes softened “I’ve missed hanging out with you though.”</p><p>Maggie felt her heart go soft. She missed him too. Then she remembered that this was how life was. People always left you and you couldn’t blame them. They would always find someone better.</p><p>“Yeah, well.” She muttered.</p><p>Oscar opened mouth to say something but before he could the cashier called them to order. After they ordered, they sat back down with their Max and Ruby. They started to discuss Adrian’s plan to propose. Ruby and Max went on and on about the flowers and decoration ideas they had. When the food finally came, Maggie hoped it would make them shut up. She had no such luck. By the end of the meal, she wanted to tear her ears out. </p><p>“This was nice,” said Max.</p><p>“Definitely,” said Ruby. “We should double date more often.”</p><p>“Whoa now!” Maggie said, “Max and I are just friends.”</p><p>“Really? I could have sworn…” She started under her breath.</p><p>“Oh yes!” Max said enthusiastically “Maggie and I are just friends.”</p><p>He looked at Ruby pointedly, “Nothing more.”</p><p>A look of understanding came over Ruby’s face.</p><p>Maggie was slightly confused with Max’s behaviour. She shrugged it off, telling herself that he was bothered by Ruby’s idea. This irritated her. Was it that terrible to be considered her boyfriend? </p><p>Maggie used to have a crush on Max when they first became friends, but, not wanting to risk their friendship, she let those feelings fade away. She actually told Max about this a couple of months ago and they both laughed it off. However, he had been acting strange since then. Maybe he was starting to doubt their friendship. Maggie’s heart dropped. What should she expect? People always left her eventually. Even her sister left her.</p><p>“Hey, Mags, are you okay?” Max asked as they were walking back to his house.</p><p>“I told you not to call me Mags.” Maggie said, “It sounds like rags.” She did not want to be called rags.</p><p>“Sorry,” Max said. Then he looked at her, concerned. “Are you upset about what Ruby said? She didn’t know.”</p><p>“No that’s no big deal.” She smiled at him “We’re pretty much used to it by now, aren’t we?”</p><p>It was true. People had always thought they were dating. Probably since they were always together. Was she becoming too clingy? Her doubts began to rise again.</p><p>“Oh,” Max exclaimed, “How about we go to the Cosmopolis Park?”</p><p>In the last few years, Cosmopolis Park had become incredibly popular. Everyone wanted to visit the place where the famous Nova and Adrian had their first date. Maggie had never been a fan of amusement parks, but Max loved them so she usually went along with him.</p><p>“Fine,” Maggie sighed. It couldn’t hurt, could it?</p><p>Looking back, Maggie wished she had said no.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max smiled when they reached the park, allowing the familiar scent of popcorn and vomit wash over him.</p><p>He turned to Maggie. “Doesn’t it smell wonderful?”</p><p>She gave him a deadpan look.</p><p>“It smells like barf.”</p><p>“That what gives it that envigorating vibe.”</p><p>“I know you were stuck in quarantine for half of your life, but you need to understand that barf is not a good smell.”</p><p>“Potato tomato.”</p><p>“You did not use that phrase right at all. It doesn’t even make sense in thi-”</p><p>Max suddenly gasped. He pointed at a sign that read “New Ride! Try out the brand new ride the Supernova!” </p><p>“It will feel as though you are living through the Supernova.” Maggie read off the poster. “Max, we did live through the Supernova.”</p><p>“Well, that just means we can live through it again!” He grabbed Maggie’s arm and pulled her toward the long line.</p><p>“Believe it or not,” Maggie protested, “I don’t actually want to relive one of the most horrifying moments of my life.” Max ignored her.</p><p>After waiting for half an hour, it was finally their turn. Max eagerly buckled up and turned excitedly towards Maggie.</p><p>“This is gonna be so fun!”</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Max was no longer going on about how fun the ride was.</p><p>“That was nothing like the Supernova,” he complained.</p><p>“What did you expect?” asked Maggie “A completely accurate retelling of a horrific massacre for this ride meant for children?”</p><p>Max harrumphed. </p><p>“Let’s go get cotton candy,” said Maggie. Max knew she had a terrible sweet tooth.</p><p>After buying cotton candy the pair went to go play some carnival games.</p><p>“So,” said the carnie, “You gonna win a stuffed animal for your lady?”</p><p>Max snorted, “Me? Win something for her? She’s gonna win something for me.”</p><p>“He’s terrible at carnival games,” Maggie explained, “I, on the other hand, am fantastic.”</p><p>To prove her point, Maggie proceeded to win several games. In the end, she presented Max with a large Adrian doll. </p><p>“Wow,” Max said, “You’re giving me a stuffed doll of my relative. This reminds me of a story Adrian told me…”</p><p>Next, Max and Maggie headed to the rollercoaster. They whooped and screamed. Well, Max screamed. When they came off of the ride they were dizzy and breathless.</p><p>“I have to admit,” Maggie said, fixing her hair that was now sticking in every direction imaginable, “This was more fun than I thought it would be.”</p><p>“See,” Max bragged, “I was right, as usual.”</p><p>Maggie shoved him and he laughed.</p><p>“Oh, hey,” He said, reaching up to her hair, “You missed a strand.” He tucked the hair back behind her ear.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt his heart flutter.</p><p>He blushed and looked away. Stop it, Max, he thought to himself, You guys are friends. That’s it. He tried to push the feelings down, but he already felt them bubbling in him. Before Maggie told him that she used to have a crush on him, everything was fine. They were totally comfortable, platonic besties. But when she told him about her long-forgotten crush, something in him ignited. He had never considered her to be more than a friend, but as time went by and he kept thinking about it, he realized something. Something he’d rather not have realized. Because he knew it would only lead to heartbreak. Maggie, of course, was completely oblivious to all of this.</p><p>“Hey, Maxie,” Maggie looked at him, her brows furrowed, “Are you all right?”</p><p>The nickname made his heart melt.</p><p>“I told you not to call me Maxie,” He said, mimicking her voice, “It’s weird.”</p><p>Maggie grinned, “I do not sound like that!”</p><p>“I do not sound like that!”</p><p>“Fuck off!”</p><p>“Language!”</p><p>“Oh, like you’re any better?”</p><p>“Hey, I don’t-”</p><p>Suddenly, Max saw an unusual sight.</p><p>“Hey,” He said to Maggie, “Isn’t that Mrs. Mallard? I wouldn’t have expected to see her of all places.”</p><p>Maggie suddenly looked uncomfortable.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Maggie said hastily, “We’re practically finished here anyways.”</p><p>She turned to leave, but Max held her by the arm.</p><p>“Mags,” He said, keeping his voice calm, “Did something happen?”</p><p>“Nothing happened!” She said defensively, “I’m just tired.”</p><p>Max gave her a look.</p><p>Maggie pursed her lips, “Well, she has so much stuff anyways! I don’t think she’ll notice such a little thing.”</p><p>“And what exactly is this little thing?” said Max, crossing his arms.</p><p>She muttered something under her breath.</p><p>“You’ll have to speak up, Mags.”</p><p>“It was a necklace.” She practically whispered it.</p><p>He sighed, disappointed but not surprised, “I thought we were over this.”</p><p>“Eat the rich!”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean steal!”</p><p>Suddenly, Maggie’s eyes widened. “Oh, sweet rot,” she said, “She’s coming this way!”</p><p>“Well, you should give her necklace back.”</p><p>“Never,” she said. And before Max could stop her, she jumped over the fence and ran away.</p><p>“Jumping over the fence was part of the story too,” Max sighed, before running after her.</p><p>He didn’t turn around to see if Mrs. Mallard was following them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie leaped over the fence, landing on the ground as gracefully as any gymnast. She ran from the park, purposely keeping her pace slightly slow so that Max, who she knew was running after her, could follow. She wondered why Mrs. Mallard was at Cosmopolis Park when it seemed so irregular for her to do so. Did she know that Maggie took her necklace? How could she have seen? Maggie was always careful and made it away uncaught almost every time. Besides, if she had seen Maggie take it, why didn’t she go to the police? Why did the old lady come after her herself? These questions swirled around in her mind and she hadn’t noticed she had stopped running until Max came up behind her.</p><p>“We aren’t done talking about this?” he said, slightly out of breath.</p><p>Maggie raised a brow, “The only thing we need to talk about is your lack of stamina.”</p><p>“This isn’t a joke, Mags,” he said concernedly, “You said that you would stop stealing.”</p><p>“I said I’d try to stop stealing,” she said, as the two of them walked back towards Max’s house, “And I did. For about two months”</p><p>He gave her a disappointed look that broke her heart. She sighed.</p><p>“I really did try,” She muttered, crossing her arms defensively.</p><p>His eyes softened. “Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“It’s just,” she starts, “I always needed to steal to survive. My parents were killed and my sister abandoned me. I didn’t have anyone to look after me and the foster houses I was put in weren’t exactly five-star hotels. The parents often neglected and abused us.”</p><p>Tears started to well in her eyes, “I remember when one of the kids came out, our foster parents wouldn’t give him food for days at a time. I would have to steal food or valuables to sell off just so that he could survive. I was lucky. I ran away when I was only 8 and the Renegades saved me. I didn’t have to endure the terrible torture others had to. But even those few years were enough to teach me what I needed to do to survive.”</p><p>She felt the tears drip down her face and she felt ashamed. Ashamed of letting her emotions show. Ashamed of being naive enough to think that this wasn’t what life was. Ashamed that, even after all these years, she was still the scared little girl who didn’t have anyone to look after her.</p><p>“Oh, Maggie,” Max whispered, “I knew the foster homes were bad, but I never imagined…” He trailed off.</p><p>“I’m sorry that you had to go through that.” he said sympathetically, “And I’m sorry you felt as though you had to hide it.”</p><p>“I wasn’t hiding it,” she said truthfully, “I just don’t like reliving those moments.”</p><p>Abruptly, she wiped her tears and laughed. “What a drama fest, huh?” she tried to school her face into indifference, “Sorry to dump tha-”</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, Max enveloped her into a hug. </p><p>“Don’t ever think that you are burdening me with your problems.”</p><p>She smiled and hugged him back. “You’re the best friend a girl could ask for, Maxie.”</p><p>He suddenly broke away from her, his face slightly red. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, looking a bit disappointed, “Your best friend.”</p><p>Maggie was confused. Weren’t they just being so open with each other? Now he was back to his strange behaviour? <i>I was hoping things were finally going back to normal,</i> Maggie thought sadly. </p><p>“Hey, Max,” she started, “Can we talk about your weir-”</p><p>Suddenly, she saw something that made her heart started to beat fast. “Max, we have to go now.” She grabbed his hand and started to walk quickly in the opposite direction of his house. Her instincts told her to run, but she didn’t want to seem too conspicuous.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing.” she said, not wanting to panic him, “Just that car seems a bit familiar.”</p><p>“What car?” He began to turn his head but Maggie pulled him back.</p><p>“Don’t be so obvious!” She said under her breath, as though someone may be listening, “I just saw it about two blocks back. I think it may be following us.”</p><p>“What?!” He exclaimed.</p><p>“Not so loud!” She began to walk faster. “We just have to be a bit careful about our next move.”</p><p>Max bit his lip. “I think we should head to the police.”</p><p>“No.” She said firmly. Maggie didn’t like the police all that much. The few times she was caught stealing brought her straight to the police station, so it was certain that there was no love lost between them. “If they see us heading towards the police they’ll bail and head straight to your house. Who knows what they’d do to your dads?”</p><p>“But, they wouldn’t know where I lived right?”</p><p>“To be honest, they could.” Maggie said apologetically, “You’re Max Everhart, you’re not exactly low-key.” After the supernova, Max became a bit of a hero. He didn’t love the spotlight, but he got his fair share of it anyways. Interviews, photographs, fan clubs, all things that came with his fame. Thankfully, the commotion died down after a while as people started to settle in this new era.</p><p>“Ugh, I told Hugh that magazines were a bad idea!” He said, “So why do you think they’re following us?”</p><p>Maggie turned onto an emptier street. </p><p>“We’re about to find out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Oh shit, oh fuck,</i> Max thought as he realized what Maggie was doing.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He whispered aggressively, as if trying to make sure the people in the van couldn’t hear him.</p><p>“Well, I wanted to know why they’re following us,” Maggie explained, calmly, as though this wasn’t an incredibly risky move, “So I thought we should ask them.”</p><p>“Yes, Maggie. Let’s talk to the people in the creepy white van who have been following us,” Max said, exasperated, “Why don’t we take them out to lunch as well!”</p><p>“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” Maggie said, “We survived the supernova! We can handle some guys in a van.”</p><p>To be fair, Max wasn’t completely useless in a fight. After the supernova, Nova decided to teach him some self-defense. He wasn’t as good as her, or even Maggie for that matter, but he could hold his own in a fight.</p><p>The van rolled to a stop in front of the pair and out stepped two burly looking men and, of all people, Mrs. Mallard.</p><p>“The Everhart boy!” One of the men exclaimed, “I thought you said this job wouldn’t bring too much attention. That kid is practically a celebrity!”</p><p>“Well, how was I supposed to know he would be here?” Mrs. Mallard replied, “The girl is an orphan, I didn’t think she’d be missed.”</p><p>“Rude,” Maggie muttered under her breath.</p><p>“Shut up!” Max said quietly, “Don’t bring us too much attention.”</p><p>Maggie rolled her eyes then stepped forward.</p><p>“Why are you following us, Mrs. Mallard?”</p><p>“She knows your name,” the other man hissed.</p><p>“Everyone does,” Maggie replied, “She’s kind of the neighborhood bitch.”</p><p><i>We are going to die here today,</i> Max thought to himself.</p><p>“Where is it, child?” Mrs. Mallard asked Maggie, “And who told you to take it?”</p><p>“The necklace? It’s gone.” Maggie replied, somehow with an unwavering voice.</p><p>“I’ve already checked all the pawn shops, dear,” Mrs. Mallard said, “I know you still have it.”</p><p>“Just give it to her and let’s go.” Max said to Maggie. She turned to him and he saw something in her eyes softened.</p><p>“Fine.” Maggie said and pulled the necklace out of her pocket, “Take it.” she tossed the necklace at one of the men and he caught it effortlessly.</p><p>“Now we’re going to get going,” Maggie told them.</p><p>“Not so fast, dear,” Mrs. Mallard said, with something wicked in her voice, “I want to know who sent you.”</p><p>“Sent me?” Maggie asked, “Lady, this was just me trying to make a quick buck.”</p><p>“Don’t play coy with me child. This is too much of a coincidence,” Mrs. Mallard replied, “The day I intend to meet with my associates, you decide to take my valuable necklace?”</p><p>“Listen woman, I don’t know what is going on here, but I gave you what you wanted,” Maggie said and Max noticed a strain in her voice, “Just let me and my friend go and we’ll pretend this never happened.”</p><p>“Oh yes, her friend!” Mrs. Mallard said to the men, “Could the renegades be behind this?”</p><p>“But they disbanded,” The man replied, “We only got the cops to worry about now.”</p><p>“I know, dimwit,” Mrs. Mallard said, “But they could be working with the police.”</p><p>“That’s not true!” Max found himself saying. He could not let his family be dragged into this.</p><p>“Oh, so he speaks,” Mrs. Mallard said, amused, “I thought you were going to hide behind the loud one the entire time.”</p><p>“The renegades are disbanded,” Max said, “They have nothing to do with this.”</p><p>“Max, shut up,” Maggie said, her voice low.</p><p>“My dads aren’t involved!” he continued, ignoring her.</p><p>“Max, stop talking,” Maggie said again, this time with an edge to her voice.</p><p>“He seems awfully insistent,” one of the men mused, “Maybe he’s trying to hide something.”</p><p>“I’m not!” Max said, practically yelling now, “I’m telling you, they-</p><p>“Max! Be quiet and get behind me right now!” Maggie cut him off, her voice loud and dangerous.</p><p>Scolded, Max slowly backed up and watched as Maggie stepped closer to the men and Mrs. Mallard.</p><p>“Listen to me,” Maggie said, looking alarmingly angry, “I have no idea why you want that necklace so bad and I don’t care. Just let us leave.”</p><p>Looking at her, Max wondered how Maggie was so calm in this situation. Had she had to deal with things like this before? Suddenly Max thought back to all the times Maggie had come to him with various cuts and bruises. She insisted that they were nothing and always had an excuse, but how could he be sure? How could he know that she wasn’t out dealing with circumstances like these? Max wondered if he knew his friend at all.</p><p>“As soon as you tell me who sent you,” Mrs. Mallard said, cutting through his thoughts, “I’ll let you leave.”</p><p>“Are you deaf, woman?” Maggie said, “I don’t know what is going on here. I saw a nice necklace. I needed some money. It isn’t all that complicated.”</p><p>Mrs. Mallard exchanged looks with the two men and then turned back to the two of them.</p><p>“I don’t believe you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t believe you.”</p>
<p>At those words Maggie flinched. She knew what this meant. She glanced behind her to Max. He looked at her with concern in his eyes.</p>
<p>Slowly she backed away from the men, who had now pulled out knives. One of the men brought out a gun.</p>
<p>“No,” Mrs. Mallard advised, “The gun will make too much noise. We don’t want someone finding us.”</p>
<p>Maggie breathed a sigh of relief as the man put the gun away.</p>
<p>“Maggie?” Max fretted, the fear in his voice evident.</p>
<p>She took in her surroundings and wondered how she would get out of this mess. Unable to think of any clever plan, she reached into her jacket. She got a special one with more pockets than she could count.  Reaching into one of the pockets, she pulled out two knives.</p>
<p>“Take these,” she told Max, watching his eyes go round.</p>
<p>“Why do you have these?” he pleaded.</p>
<p>“For situations like this,” she calmly replied, pulling out a dagger for herself, “Too bad I didn’t bring my gun.”</p>
<p>“Why do you have a gun?” he asked, slightly hysterical.</p>
<p>“Please,” she scoffed, “With the laws in this country?” </p>
<p>
  <b>**yes I know they don’t live in America, but let me have this joke**</b>
</p>
<p>“Enough!” Mrs. Mallard announced, “If you won’t tell me who sent you, I guess I’ll need to use better persuasion techniques.”</p>
<p>The burly men advanced.</p>
<p>“Grab them and let’s go,” she commanded carelessly and went to sit in the van.</p>
<p>“Let’s hope Nova taught you something.”</p>
<p>“Let’s hope,” Max echoed just before a man lunged at him.</p>
<p>Maggie jumped to block the blow, tightening her grip on the dagger. The man aimed a punch for her stomach but she moved out of the way before it could land.</p>
<p>Maggie’s knife flashed as she struck it out towards his stomach. The man stumbled back in surprise and Maggie smirked when she saw blood stain his shirt. She looked over to Max and realized in panic that the other man had begun to attack him.</p>
<p>Rushing to his side, Maggie watched in horror as the man’s knife thrust towards Max. She got to him just in time to catch the blade with her own, spinning it towards the opposite direction.</p>
<p>“Get out of here, Max!”</p>
<p>“And leave you?” he countered.</p>
<p>Maggie grunted as she blocked the blow of the man’s knife. She felt him overpowering her when Max punched him in the stomach.</p>
<p>As he bent over in pain Maggie looked over at Max and felt slightly proud.</p>
<p>“Who knew Max the Pacifist could fight?” she said grinning. Before he could reply, however, Maggie saw the first man lumber up behind him.</p>
<p>“Look out!” She yelled, pushing him out of the way just before the man brought down his knife. The blade caught her arm and she cried out as she clutched the spot where it had hit her. The cut was deep and the blood stained her hands a bright red.</p>
<p>She barely had time to recover when the second man attacked Max. He punched him in the stomach and Maggie watched helplessly as Max doubled over in pain. The man kicked Max and he fell to the ground. She ran up to stop him, frantically waving her blade in an effort to fend him off.</p>
<p>She managed to slice his cheek and, while he was distracted, she kneed him in the gut. As he bent over, Maggie thrust her fist towards his chin in an uppercut. </p>
<p>He was up against a wall now and Maggie stabbed him in the stomach. He howled in pain but Maggie didn’t even flinch. On the ground now, he writhed as he pressed his hand to his stomach. Maggie was about to stab him again when a voice cut her off.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”</p>
<p>Maggie spun around to face the voice. When she realized what she was looking at she let her knife fall to the ground. For a moment the only sound was the clatter of metal on the pavement.</p>
<p>“That’s a good girl,” the man said softly, “Just step away from the weapon. Slowly.”</p>
<p>Maggie backed away, holding her breath in fear. Her hands shook as she slowly brought her hands up and behind her head.</p>
<p>“Now,” the man continued, his knife held gently against Max’s throat, “Walk into the van or your friend is dead.”</p>
<p>Maggie, not willing to risk Max’s life, walked towards the van where Mrs. Mallard was waiting.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough,” she barked, pulling out black plastic zip ties from her pocket, “You would think two grown men could handle a couple of teenagers,”</p>
<p>“You could have helped,” the man grumbled in reply, “The kid’s feisty,”</p>
<p>Maggie could feel the zip tie digging into her skin. She wanted to struggle, but she was too afraid to risk her friend’s life.</p>
<p>“Here, take this one,” the man said, passing Max to Mrs. Mallard, “I need to go check on Seth.”</p>
<p>He rushed over to check on the other man while Mrs. Mallard bound Max’s hands with the zip tie. Then she shoved him into the van next to Maggie and slid the door shut.</p>
<p>For a moment they sat in the dark in silence.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Maggie looked to Max in surprise.</p>
<p>“Why are you sorry?” she asked, “I’m the one who got us into this mess.”</p>
<p>“I got us captured,” Maggie could not make out his exact shape in the dark but she thought he was hanging his head in shame.</p>
<p>“No you didn’t,” she assured him, “If I didn’t decide to risk talking to these guys, we wouldn’t be here right now,”</p>
<p>“What other choice did we have?” he countered, “We couldn’t go to the police, we couldn’t go home. You did the logical thing.”</p>
<p>“I took a stupid risk,” she said, “I should have never done it. Not with you here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Max mumbled, “I’m just a liability.”</p>
<p>Maggie wanted to smack her head. How could she say something so inconsiderate?</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it like that,” she started.</p>
<p>“But you’re right,” he sighed, “Nova tried to teach me, but it was useless.”</p>
<p>“Hey, it wasn’t useless,” she reassured him, “You saved me when you punched that guy in the stomach.”</p>
<p>She placed her bound hands onto his thigh and smiled at him, despite knowing he probably wouldn’t see it in the dark.</p>
<p>“We’ll get out of this mess,” she told him, “Trust me, I’ve been in worse situations.”</p>
<p>“You have?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we can get out of these zip ties, easy,” she said, “We just need to wait for the right moment.”</p>
<p>“Why not now?”</p>
<p>“Because they’ll just tie us up again. And they’ll use something har-”</p>
<p>“Why do you know these things?” he asked suddenly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I mean, how do you know how to get out of zip ties? How to fight so well? Why have you been in worse situations?”</p>
<p>“Well, I,” Maggie stammered, searching for an excuse.</p>
<p>“Why do you keep knives with you? Maggie, why do you always come to my house with cuts and bruises?”</p>
<p>“Not always.”</p>
<p>“But often,” he countered, “What have you been doing, Mags?”</p>
<p>“Nothing!” Maggie began to get defensive, “None of your business!”</p>
<p>“Maggie, you have to-”</p>
<p>“I don’t have to do anything,” she growled, “You aren’t in charge of me. You can’t tell me what to do or where to go.”</p>
<p>“Maggie, I-”</p>
<p>Suddenly the door of the van swung open.</p>
<p>“If I have to hear these two talk the entire way, I’m going to kill them,” Mrs. Mallard complained. She turned to one of the men, “Carl, knock them out.”</p>
<p>The man, Carl, looked at the two prisoners then down at his hands. Maggie watched in astonishment as they began to glow green. Maggie squirmed away but before she could get far he pressed his hand onto her and Max’s legs.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” she mumbled, her eyelids getting heavy.</p>
<p>She barely had time to register the thud of Max falling to the floor of the van before things went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max jolted awake to find himself in a dark and cold room. He took in the small barred window, the solid door and the zip ties around his wrist. His head ached and his stomach was sore from when the man had punched and kicked him. Then he noticed Maggie next to him. </p><p>She was unconscious still, her dark hair falling onto her face. Her arm had been bandaged but the red blood soaked through it. She looked dirty and small and Max wanted nothing more than to pull her towards himself and envelop her in his embrace.</p><p>Instead he nudged her awake.</p><p>“Maggie?” he whispered, unsure if people were listening. He prodded her with his bound hands. She stirred a moment before her eyes fluttered open.</p><p>“Max?” her voice was a croak. She sat up and looked around, scanning her surroundings. He could see her brain working to figure out an escape.</p><p>Before they could say anymore, they heard the locks unlock. The thick metal door swung open and in walked Mrs. Mallard with a man Max did not recognize.</p><p>“I see that you two are awake,” she said, “It’s about time.”</p><p>Max wondered how she had found out that they had awakened but quickly realized the answer when he noticed a camera in the top right corner of the room. That would make escape more difficult.</p><p>“Now,” Mrs. Mallard interrupted his thoughts, “It’s time you tell me who you’re working for, dear.”</p><p>“I told you,” Maggie growled, “I’m not working for anyone. I thought you were just some old lady with too much money on your hands.”</p><p>“Old?” Mrs. Mallard scoffed, “That’s rude.”</p><p>“She’s telling the truth,” the man said, catching Max’s attention. These were the first words he spoke since he had come in.</p><p>“Well,” Mrs. Mallard said, “This has been a waste of time, hasn’t it, Truth Detector?”</p><p>“Truth Detector?”</p><p>“Yes, child,” she looked at Max, “He can tell if people are lying.”</p><p>“So we can leave?” Maggie’s asked. She looked at Mrs. Mallard with such raw hatred, Max shuddered.</p><p>“Of course not. You know too much, dear,” Mrs. Mallard replied, casually, as though she was talking about the weather, “We will have to dispose of you.”</p><p>“Perhaps we could have Amnesia wipe their memories?” Truth Detector supposed, “Less messy that way. The Everhart boy is practically a celebrity after all.”</p><p>“Fine,” Mrs. Mallard said, “But she won’t be here until tomorrow. We’ll have to wait.”</p><p>Max breathed a breath of relief and he saw Maggie do the same. He felt her relax against him as he realized they were pressed together. He blushed and moved away. Maggie didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>Truth Detector and Mrs. Mallard left, slamming the heavy door shut with a clang. Max heard the lock click into place and the faint sound of the pair’s footsteps as they left.</p><p>Silence fell in their cell as Max remembered the brief argument they had had before they were knocked out. From the look on Maggie’s face, he knew that she was doing the same.</p><p>“Listen, Mags,” he started.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she interrupted, “You were worried about me and for good reason. I was just pushing you away.”</p><p>She hugged her knees to her chest and turned away. Max reached his hand to her, but stopped midway.</p><p>“You know,” she said, softer now, “The orphanage told me that I had a sister. Or have a sister. The body was never found and the neighbours didn’t know either of our names. And she just left me.” </p><p>Max watched as she pulled her knees in tighter. Her shoulders were hunched and her voice was distant.</p><p>“I was a baby and she abandoned me. I guess I can’t blame her. She was only a kid. But some part of me wishes she had come back.”</p><p>Max’s heart went out for her. Maggie didn’t like to share her past, she was so focused on forgetting it. The vulnerability was so rare, Max didn’t know how to act.</p><p>“We don’t know the whole story,” Max attempted to make her feel better, “Maybe she thought you were killed.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Maggie mumbled, “I was shot. It’s how I got my powers.”</p><p>This revelation made something click in the back of Max’s mind. He felt as though he had heard this story before but he couldn’t figure out from where.</p><p>“Do you know why they attacked your family?” he asked, trying to figure out where he had heard the story.</p><p>“Gang activity,” she replied, “The Roaches, I believe.”</p><p>Then he stopped. He knew whose story he was thinking of.</p><p>It can’t be, he thought, Can it?</p><p>He looked at Maggie and was suddenly overcome by recognition. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t seen the resemblance before when it was so strong. </p><p>The same brown eyes, the same black hair, Max mentally compared the faces, Is it possible?</p><p>“Maggie?” he was barely able to speak from the shock.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I think,” he stuttered, “I think you might be Nova’s long lost sister.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max’s words rung in Maggie’s head. <i>Nova Artino’s long lost sister?</i> She stared at him.</p><p>Then threw her head back in laughter.</p><p>“Good one,” she chuckled, “I needed that, Maxie.”</p><p>“No, really,” Max insisted, “Her family was killed by the Roaches. She had a sister who was our age who got shot. She thought she was dead!”</p><p>Then he paused and scanned her face before adding, “Plus you guys look alike.”</p><p>“I do not look like Nova Artino!”</p><p>“Holy shit, I can’t believe this!” his grin took over his entire face, “Oh, I just realized my brother is going to marry your sister! How cool is that?”</p><p>Maggie didn’t answer. She thought back to the first time she met Nova. The first time she saw her bracelet. She didn’t know why she had wanted it so bad, it didn’t look valuable. She just felt like she needed it. She had to have it. She was drawn to it.</p><p>It was completely possible, Maggie realised in some amount of horror. Did that mean Ace Anarchy was her uncle too? That was even worse than Nova being her sister!</p><p>“Mags?”</p><p>She looked up to see Max looking at her with concern in his eyes. She forced a smile.</p><p>“It’s fine,” she assured him, “I only realized that I’ve known my sister for 8 years and never knew it. Totally fantastic.”</p><p>“Well,” Max attempted to make her feel better, “At least now, when they let us go, you guys can be reunited.”</p><p>Maggie imagined what it would be like. Nova Artino, who she considered a pain in the ass for the last decade, being told that her sister was alive. Would she be happy? Disappointed that her sister turned out to be Maggie? Would she want to have a relationship or was it too late? What if-</p><p>Then a thought hit her. Hard. </p><p>“Max!” she exclaimed, “They’re going to wipe our memories!”</p><p>He nodded, not yet realising what Maggie just had.</p><p>“We won’t remember that Nova is my sister,” she explained, “We’ll forget all of this!”</p><p>Realisation lit up upon his face as his expression changed into something grim. </p><p>Perfect. She finally got a sister and now her memories were going to be wiped. Her bad luck came through again.</p><p>No. </p><p>She wasn’t going to be separated from the only family she had left. She refused.</p><p>“No,” she said firmly, “We’re going to escape.”</p><p>Max glanced up at the camera then back to her, “We are?”</p><p>“Yes. We just need a plan.”</p><p>Her mind whirred as she looked around the room, her eyes finally landing on the lock on the door. </p><p>She inspected it. If she had the right tools, she could have picked it easily. But they took her lock pick set, which she carried at all times, when they took her weapons. She would need a key.</p><p>“Okay, I have an idea,” she told Max, her voice low and her back to the camera, “We have to get one of the guards to come in here. You can fake getting sick. Then, I can use my metal telepathy to remove the keys. The lock is automatic. They won’t notice.”</p><p>“How can you be sure we won’t be caught on camera?”</p><p>“I can’t,” she answered truthfully, “But we have to try.”</p><p>He looked at her for a long moment before asking, “Fine. When do you want me to get sick?”</p><p>“Wait twenty minutes,” she decided, “I’m going to pretend to fall asleep.”</p><p>She curled up against the cold pavement. She had no blanket, no pillow but she could fake being comfortable. She was terrified that the plan wouldn’t work but she knew she had no other option. Her thoughts swirled in her head, thoughts about their escape, about Max, about Nova.</p><p>This couldn’t fail.</p><p>Then Max started groaning loudly. Maggie pretended to be asleep, her eyes closed, listening to him as he ached and moaned. She heard him wretch and wondered how long it would take for the guards to come in. If they would come at all.</p><p>Then the thundering of boots came from the hall, vibrating against her skull. She pretended that the opening of the door woke her, rubbing her eyes and glaring up at them. She could smell the vomit before she saw it and wondered how Max had made himself vomit. </p><p>Her eyes locked on the key as she hooked it back onto her belt. Max groaned and wretched some more. He flung his bound hands at the guards feet dramatically.</p><p>Magpie stood, angling herself to block the camera somewhat. She concentrated on the key and slowly but steadily raised it from the loop of his belt while Max distracted him. Max let out an anguished yell just as it fell on the ground in an attempt to cover the sound of metal on concrete.</p><p>“Oh, gross,” she feigned disgust, stepping on top of the key to cover it, “What’s wrong with him?”</p><p>The guard only grunted in reply. She looked at Max, who was now wiping the vomit from his mouth. He gave the guard a weak smile.</p><p>“You’re fine,” she said gruffly, “And you can deal with a bit of vomit.”</p><p>“Does this mean you guys aren’t going to clean this shit up?”</p><p>The guard didn’t reply. She left without another word, the automatic lock clicking in place. Max was smart enough not to ask about the keys. Instead he lay down, as though tired from the vomit.</p><p>“The vomit was a nice touch,” she said softly, as she sat down, careful to cross her legs on top of the key. </p><p>“Turned away from the camera,” Max’s reply was just as soft, faced away from her, “stuck my finger down my throat. Not a pleasant experience.”</p><p>She said nothing in reply but was silently grateful. She discreetly picked up the key and placed it in her pocket, her back towards the camera. </p><p>Now all they had to do was wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max was a nervous wreck. He could feel the sweat beading across his forehead and hoped that the security camera couldn’t pick up on his stress. He remembered the plan he and Maggie had decided on.</p><p>“We wait until nighttime,” she had told him, “Hopefully the guards will be too tired to pay attention to the surveillance. We don’t have time to be stealthy so we will just have to be fast. We open the door and run out. This is the sort of place that has alarms.”</p><p>He didn’t question her. She knew what she was doing. </p><p>“Hey,” he broke the silence as a thought occurred to him, “You never actually told me why you know how to do all this.”</p><p>She looked up, her eyes defensive. He was about to back off when she sighed. </p><p>“I’m a good thief, Max,” she didn’t meet his eyes, “People are willing to pay a lot for my skills. It’s not always an easy job.”</p><p>She was a thief for hire. His best friend was a thief for hire. A criminal. He didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Thanks for telling me,” he offered. Maggie’s small smile proved this to be the correct reply, the soft look making his cheeks turn pink. </p><p>“It’s almost 1 AM,” Max looked down at his watch to avoid her eyes, “Are we ready to go?”</p><p>She pursed her lips and Max could see the wheels working in her brain. He knew she wanted to make the smart decision. She finally gave a small nod.</p><p>“In three, two,” she said under her breath and Max prepared to run, “One.”</p><p>The two of them sprung up. Max had no idea if there was a guard watching them through the camera, but he knew the plan. Maggie had already used the key to open the door and he followed her out. They ran through the hall, alarm blaring, just like Maggie predicted. They had no idea where they were going but the stomping of boots in the distance urged them to move faster.</p><p>As they ran, Max did what Maggie had taught him to get out of the zipties. He used his teeth to tighten them and then brought his hands above his head. He then swung down his hands and pulled his elbows apart, snapping the plastic. Maggie had done the same and they were now both running with unbound hands.</p><p>Finally he spotted a glowing red sign that read ‘Exit’. The only problem was that between them and the exit were half a dozen guards.</p><p>“Shit,” Maggie whispered beside him, “That’s a lot of guards”</p><p>The situation looked bleak. They were outnumbered 3 to 1, each of which had a gun while they were unarmed. At this moment, Max made a split-decision.</p><p>“Maggie,” he whispered to her, “There’s something I need to tell you.”</p><p>“Is now the perfect time, Max?”</p><p>“I can’t die without you knowing.”</p><p>She looked at him as the guards got closer. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“I like you, Maggie.”</p><p>“I like you too, Max,” she said, confused. She glanced nervously at the approaching guards.</p><p>“No,” he said, speaking faster, louder, “Not like that.”</p><p>He looked into her brown eyes and wanted to tuck the black strands of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“I like you,” he paused and took another breath, “more than a friend.”</p><p>“Oh,” was her response. Max didn’t know what to make of that but there was no time to elaborate.</p><p>The guards were here.</p><p>“Don’t shoot,” he said, putting his hands up. He glanced at Maggie who still looked a bit shocked. Nonetheless she put her hands up as well. </p><p>As the guards came closer, however, her eyes sharpened. They brought her hands behind her so they could bound them. But before they could, Maggie elbowed the guard in the gut and grabbed the gun as he doubled over in pain.</p><p>Taking this as an invitation, Max kicked his guard in the shin and grabbed his gun as well. Maggie shot the guard in the leg, blood bursting from the wound. Max didn’t have the guts to do this himself so Maggie did it for him.</p><p>This all happened within seconds, one smooth and easy movement. The other four guards cocked their guns towards Max and Maggie but the pair had already begun to move towards them. </p><p>Maggie smashed her gun onto a guard’s head and he crumpled to the ground. Max sweeped the leg of another guard and didn’t bother to watch him fall to the ground as he moved to punch another guard. </p><p>This guard, however, was much too eager to use his gun and shot warning shots at Max’s feet.</p><p>
  <i>Bang.</i>
</p><p>Max watched the man crumple to the ground, blood pooling around his head.</p><p>“You killed him!” he exclaimed and noticed all the guards were either unconscious, dead or in too much pain to move.</p><p>“He would have killed you,” she answered flippantly, grabbing a baton and a taser from the fallen guards, “A taser! Nice!”</p><p>“Sweet rot, Maggie,” he shook his head but froze when he heard the thundering of boots in the distance.</p><p>“We need to go,” she grabbed Max’s hand and pulled him towards the exit. They ran into the night, their eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. </p><p>Max breathed in the cool night air. After running for a few blocks, they finally began to slow down.</p><p>“Where are we?” Maggie muttered. Her hand was still in Max’s, a fact he was suddenly very aware of. Maggie seemed to notice as he did and hastily put her hand away. They both blushed red.</p><p>But when Max noticed a sign dimly lit by the street lamp, any romantic thoughts flew out of his head. </p><p>“I know where we are!” He exclaimed, reading the street name, “And I know where to get help.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he began to walk, “There’s a police station near here. I got a friend who works there.”</p><p>It was time to pay Danna Bell a visit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie followed Max to the police station where his friend worked. She didn’t know much about Danna Bell, never having spent much time with her but from what Max had told her, Maggie knew she would help. </p><p>Max burst into the police station and Maggie had to blink a few times to get used to the bright lights after running in the dark. It looked like most police stations Maggie had been to and the sight of it made her squirm. </p><p>Max didn’t notice her discomfort, however, immediately going up to the officer behind the front desk.</p><p>“We have been locked up and we just escaped,” he told him, cutting right to the chase, “We need to speak to Officer Danna Bell.”</p><p>The officer looked them up and down, taking in their appearances. The dirt on their faces, the blood on Maggie’s cheek, the cut on Max’s lip.</p><p>Finally, the officer pursed her lips and pressed a button, “Two civilians here for Officer Bell, claiming they were being held against their will.”</p><p>There was a murmured reply and the officer then told them where to find Danna. Max motioned Maggie to hurry.</p><p>When Max finally caught sight of his dear friend he cried out, “Danna!”</p><p>“Max?” she looked confused, “And Maggie White? Are you the civilians who needed to see me?”</p><p>Max nodded, “We don’t have much time, we need to go.”</p><p>He explained their situation to her with great urgency. Maggie sulked in the chair, thankful for some rest but uncomfortable with the setting of the police station. She knew that there were cameras everywhere and the last thing she wanted was the police having a video of her face along with her identity. She made sure to bow her head and let her hair fall onto her face, hopefully keeping her unrecognizable on camera.</p><p>When Max finally finished telling their story, Danna got up and immediately began to assemble a team to help them.</p><p>“Call my fiance,” she told Max, handing him her phone as she went to talk to her captain about the problem, “Tell her I’m going to be late.”</p><p>He called her fiance, someone named Narcissa, and told her just that. He spoke to her with an easy confidence that suggested they were also friends. Sometimes Maggie wondered if there was anyone in this world who wasn’t friends with Max.</p><p>After the call ended with Danna’s fiance, Max turned to put the phone away. Then he paused and glanced at her.</p><p>“I better call my dads,” he said, “Be right back.”</p><p>He went to the other side of the room for a bit of privacy. She was sure Hugh and Simon would be so happy to know he was okay. They must have been worried sick having not heard from him all night.</p><p>Maybe one day someone would worry about where she had been all night.</p><p>Maybe that someone could be Nova.</p><p><i>Don’t build up your expectations,</i> Maggie shook her head, <i>Nova hates you. She has a life now. Why would she want you to come in and ruin it?</i></p><p>She was pulled from these negative thoughts when Max sat down next to her again. She glanced at him, taking in his worried impression. What had his dads said?</p><p>Danna was getting to leave but before she did, she knelt down next to Max and put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Stay here where it’s safe,” she told him, “Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you’re protected.”</p><p>Maggie rolled her eyes. She couldn’t trust the cops to help. Maybe Max’s friend would try but Mrs. Mallard was rich. She probably had one of her people in this precinct. Even if she didn’t, she could buy them out, easy.</p><p>That’s why about ten minutes after Bell and her team left she nudged Max and whispered, “Let’s go after them.”</p><p>They had been sitting in silence for the past few minutes and with all the running and escaping she had forgotten what had happened between them less than 2 hours ago. But when he looked up at her with his blue eyes all the memories came rushing back.</p><p>
  <i>I like you… more than a friend.</i>
</p><p>She would have hoped the confession had been under better circumstances. She had no time to think about that, however, they needed to go.</p><p>“Danna said to stay put,” Max protested but he didn’t seem all too surprised that Maggie had suggested this.</p><p><i>It also doesn’t seem like he’ll put up much of a fight,</i> Maggie thought with a smirk. So she put on a pout and widened her eyes. Finally, Max sighed.</p><p>“Fine,” he said, but she could see the corner of his lips lift in a small smile.</p><p>She gave him a sideways grin and pulled him out of his chair, “Let’s go.”</p><p>When they finally got out of the police station, Maggie pushed the hair out of her face and breathed a sigh of relief. Max glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t notice how dodgy you were acting in there,” he told her, his expression mild.</p><p>“I wasn’t dodgy,” she insisted.</p><p>“Whatever,” he brushed it off, “Listen, I need to tell you something.”</p><p>The words of his confession echoed in her head again.</p><p>
  <i>I like you… more than a friend.</i>
</p><p>“Max, I-”</p><p>“I called Nova,” he said, a rush of words. He looked up at her cautiously.</p><p>Maggie couldn’t speak. Couldn’t breathe. </p><p>“What?” she managed to get out.</p><p>“Don’t worry I didn’t tell her that you’re her sister,” her heart beat faster at the word, “I just told her to meet us here.”</p><p>Maggie’s mind raced. She thought she had more time until she’d see Nova. Until she’d see her sister. But now she would see her in mere hours? How would Maggie tell her? How would Nova react? What would-</p><p>“Are you mad?” </p><p>She looked at her best friend, a million apologies streaked across his face.</p><p>Was she mad? She had every right to be. He had crossed a line.</p><p>But she looked inward and found that she wasn’t mad. Terrified, maybe. But not mad. He knew that if he hadn’t meddled she would have put off telling Nova. She wasn’t exactly great at talking about her feelings.</p><p>“I’m not mad,” she finally admitted to him, “Just don’t meddle in my business ever again.”</p><p>“You never would have told her if I hadn’t meddled,” he protested but she didn’t bother with a reply. </p><p>She had to get ready to meet her sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie and Max ran through the night, already behind by 10 minutes. Max knew the area better than Maggie and he led them back to the place of their imprisonment.</p><p>As they neared the building, they could see red and blue lights lighting up the night. When they finally got there he saw that two police cars were parked outside.</p><p>Max felt as though they should be cautious about entering the building they had been held captive but before he could tell Maggie, she had already run into the building.</p><p>He followed her, bursting into the building, his stomach churning from the familiar lighting and walls. He looked to Maggie for strength but instead of the usual bravery he saw her staring at a spot near the end of the hall.</p><p>The floor was still stained red with blood, making it easy for Max to recognize.</p><p>The place he had confessed. The words echoed in his head.</p><p>
  <i>I like you… more than a friend.</i>
</p><p>He thought back to it now, remembering the fear he felt, the certainty in his decision to tell her. Now he wondered if it wasn’t such a good idea.</p><p>“Come on,” Maggie gestured for him to follow but her voice was faraway, “we should go.”</p><p>She was avoiding talking about the subject and her feelings. Why was he not surprised?</p><p>He opened his mouth to say… he didn’t know. To tell her off? To pretend it was a joke? To ask her out?</p><p>But before he could say anything a loud gunshot burst throughout the building.</p><p>Maggie and Max exchanged a look of horror before bursting out in a sprint towards the direction of the noise.</p><p>Who had shot? Did anyone get hurt? What if Danna was hurt? These thoughts raced through Max’s mind as they ran through the familiar halls once more.</p><p>Maggie suddenly stopped running and lifted a hand to stop Max as well. She placed a finger on her lips and that’s when Max heard the soft murmurs of conversation just down the hall.</p><p>A door was open, light shining softly from it. Max and Maggie made their way towards the door, quietly and carefully.</p><p>Max slowly peaked through the doorway and saw Mrs. Mallard’s associate. He remembered his name as Truth Detector. He was speaking to 2 other officers. </p><p>Then he noticed Danna in the corner of the room, her leg covered in blood. She was unconscious.</p><p>He bit back a cry and it took all his effort not to run into the room and help her.</p><p>He looked back to the other officers. They both held their guns out, but one’s gun was held much looser than the other. As though he had no real intention to shoot.</p><p>Max couldn’t make out the words Truth Detector was saying but he spoke with confidence and lots of gestures, as though he was making a deal.</p><p>Maybe he was.</p><p>He felt a sudden hot anger as he realized what was happening. Mrs. Mallard’s people were going to buy out the police. And one of them seemed to be seriously considering this. He turned to tell Maggie of this but when he looked for her she was gone.</p><p>Panic flared in his chest as he looked around for his friend. Then he caught a movement from the corner of his eye.</p><p>While Max was spying, Maggie had somehow gotten into the vents. She was now using her telekinesis to slowly lower the vent cover to the ground. </p><p>She was so concentrated she didn’t even realize that he was watching her. He fought all instinct to go in and pull her out. Instead he looked around to see how she had gotten in. His eyes landed on another vent cover that lay on the ground. The vent was high up making Max wonder how she had gotten up there. But Max had grown tall, much taller than Maggie, and was able to reach it by jumping up with the wall. </p><p>He crawled through the dusty metal maze, careful to keep quiet. He finally came up behind Maggie’s feet, above the room in which Danna lay bleeding. He reached out and touched her foot to let her know he was there. Her foot jerked up in surprise, nearly kicking him in the face. </p><p>Maggie backed up a bit and managed to turn around despite the tight squeeze of the vents. When she saw Max her eyes widened and her expression filled with anger.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she whispered, “You could get me caught!”</p><p>“You left without saying anything,” he returned, “Obviously I had to come after you.”</p><p>“No you didn’t,” she insisted and that was when he noticed the gun in her hand, “You’re getting in my way,” </p><p>“Are you going to shoot them?” he whispered frantically.</p><p>“Just Truth Detector,” she told him, “I have to.”</p><p>“You will go to jail,” he exclaimed louder than he wanted, then readjusted his voice to a whisper, “They might excuse the killing of the guard since it was self defense but this would be an unprovoked attack.”</p><p>“Unprovoked?” she scoffed. Then she saw Max’s worried expression. She took a breath.</p><p>“Listen, Max. I didn’t want to do this now, like this but I guess I have no choice. After this is done I’m going to disappear. We’ve brought attention to ourselves. The cops know my name and they’ll look into my past. I’ve done a lot of stuff I’m not proud of. Stuff that could get me in a lot of trouble.</p><p>“If the police look into me, all the jobs I’ve taken these past years will come out and all my previous employers will not be happy. They will come after me, after my loved ones,” at this she stole a blushing glance at Max, “After I take care of Truth Detector, I’m going after Mrs. Mallard so that she can never hurt you.”</p><p>“Maggie you can’t be serious.”</p><p>She smiled at him sadly. She placed her hand on Max’s cheek and Max had no option but to lean into it and watch as she slowly pulled away. She cocked her gun and Max felt the tears begin to prick at his eyes. She paused then looked at him.</p><p>“You should head back Max,” she told him, “They might think you were an accomplice.”</p><p>He didn’t want to leave her. But he knew she was right. So all he did was softly touch her hand. But he couldn’t stop. His hand moved up to her face. She placed her own hand over his and he took this as an invitation to move his other hand up to her face.</p><p>The two of them stayed like that for a moment, crouched in the tight metal vents, in danger but somehow safe when they were with each other. Max leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. Finally, painfully, he pulled away from her, his heart heavy and cheek wet with tears.</p><p>“Goodbye, Maggie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie didn’t allow any tears to fall as she listened to Max leave, the quiet thud as he landed on the floor outside the vent and the softening footsteps as he left her alone in the cold, dusty vent. She turned back towards her target, taking a breath to clear her mind. She couldn’t afford distractions.</p><p>She looked at Truth Detector, hatred burning in her heart. She had spent too much time saying goodbye to Max when she should have been getting ready to kill Truth Detector. It wasn’t like it would take Max long to find a new friend to replace her.</p><p>She watched as the two officers talked to Truth Detector, one’s gun pointed at him but without real effort. The other didn’t have his gun up at all. Maggie knew that Truth Detector had just about won them over, probably offering them riches. </p><p>Maggie aimed her gun at Truth Detector but she wasn’t able to get a clear shot with the officers in the way. She considered taking the shot anyways, letting the corrupt officers die. It would certainly make her happy. But no, it would be too messy. She couldn’t afford to be messy. </p><p>The clock was ticking, however, and soon the cops would be convinced. She just needed for them to get in the right position.</p><p>So she waited, lying in the cold and dusty vent, ready to strike when opportunity arose. But then disaster struck.</p><p>A fly had begun to buzz around her. She knew not to wave it away as it would attract the attention of Truth Detector. She let it crawl on her face, softly cursing it. But she had experienced much worse on other jobs.</p><p>It crawled all over her face, its small legs irritating her. Then, slowly, it made its way to her nose. Her nose was so itchy, she felt as though she couldn’t take it. Finally, unable to resist it any longer, she rubbed her nose. The movement from her hand caused some of the dust in the vent to fly up into the air. She felt a sneeze coming on.</p><p><i>Hold it in,</i> she begged her body,<i> You’ve been through worse than a little dust.</i></p><p>But her body didn’t listen. She was unable to stop her sneeze. </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p><i>Fuck fuck fuck,</i> she thought as she quickly backed up but it was too late.</p><p>He had seen her.</p><p>Deciding she had no other choice at this point, she shot at Truth Detector but her aim was terrible in her haste and missed by quite a bit. It didn’t take long for them to capture her, a gun pointed to her head. </p><p>As he held her captive, Maggie’s eyes drifted to Max’s friend, Danna. She was still unconscious, blood pooled around her leg. Maggie knew she needed to get medical attention fast if she ever wanted to walk again but was hopeless to help her. She looked back up to her captors, terrified that they would do the same to her.</p><p>“This will do quite nicely,” he grinned maliciously at her, “We needed a way out and you will make the perfect hostage.”</p><p>“Wait, a hostage?” one of the officers asked, “But she’s just a kid.”</p><p>“I’m 18,” she muttered.</p><p>“That is exactly why they will let us go,” Truth Detector explained, sneering at her, “Who would want to harm an innocent little girl.”</p><p>He took her from the officers and placed his gun against her head, finger on the trigger. Maggie had been a hostage before and knew from experience that she was safe until they escaped from the police. After that they’d probably kill her, rendering the entire idea of hostages pretty pointless.</p><p>So as they led her out of the building, leaving Danna to bleed out, she formulated a plan to escape.</p><p>As they walked out into the night, Maggie adjusted her eyes to the flashing red and blue lights. She ran her eyes over the scene. There were three officers whose eyes widened at the sight of her with a gun to her head. They stared at the two officers who Truth Detector had bought out with a look of betrayal. </p><p>“Maggie!” a familiar voice exclaimed making her heart stop.</p><p><i>No,</i> she thought, <i>I told him to leave. This is going to ruin my plan.</i></p><p>“Don’t get any closer.” Truth Detector swung her to face Max, gun pushing hard against her head.</p><p>Max stopped in his tracks, his face paling in fear. That’s when she noticed that three figures stood behind him, a little ways off. A red haired girl, Adrian and Nova.</p><p>Nova.</p><p>Maggie stared at her sister, taking in her soft brown eyes filled with concern and her shoulder length black hair that had been tied hastily into a messy ponytail. Distantly, she could hear Truth Detector making some demands but could focus on nothing but the sudden familiarity she felt when she looked into Nova’s face. Her sister’s face.</p><p><i>She looks worried,</i> Maggie noted with some delight, <i>Maybe she actually likes me! No, that’s stupid. Anyone would be worried to see a kid with a gun to their head.</i></p><p>After having dictated his commands to the officers, Truth Detector began to pull her away slowly, ready to escape into the night.</p><p>Maggie originally planned to wait until Truth Detector gave his commands so he would be distracted and kick him in the groin, elbowing him in his ribs and jaw before taking his gun and pressing it against his head. It was dangerous, but she was willing to take the risk if it meant foiling Truth Detector’s escape plan. But with Max there as well as Adrian and Nova, Maggie couldn’t go through with it, knowing that the plan would have probably ended bloodily. Besides, her chance was long gone, having been completely distracted herself with Nova as Truth Detector had given his demands.</p><p>And for once in her life, Maggie couldn’t think of an escape plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max felt like he couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t speak. Couldn’t move. All he did was numbly stare at the gun pressed against Maggie’s head, whose face remained expressionless. But a twitch near her eyebrow revealed to Max that she was worried. </p><p>He almost laughed. For once, the great Maggie White was worried. Maybe he should call her Maggie Artino, it occurs to him. What did Nova say her sister’s name was? Eva? Stevie?</p><p><i>What am I thinking about,</i> he thought to himself,<i> Your best friend has a gun to her head and you’re thinking about a dumb name?</i></p><p>He turned to see Nova, to see how she was handling it. But instead of Nova, his eyes fall on Adrian. He glanced around and his already wildly beating heart beating even wilder as he realized that Narcissa and Nova were nowhere to be seen. </p><p>“Adrian,” he hissed to his brother, “Where are Nova and Narcissa?”</p><p>“What?” Adrian tore his eyes away from Maggie and frantically looked around, “Fuck.”</p><p>A flash of red hair caught Max’s eye, Truth Detector’s demands becoming background noise as he watched Narcissa sneak around behind Truth Detector. His eyes fell on Nova next, who was on the roof of the building he and Maggie had been held captive. He nudged Adrian who saw them too.</p><p>“For once,” he grumbled to himself, “I’d like my girlfriend to just stay put for once.”</p><p>Max could not say he shared the same sentiment as Nova pulled out something from her coat. It was too small to properly see from where Max stood but he knew from experience that it was one of Nova’s gadgets. </p><p>Max looked back at Maggie, whose eyes have fallen on him. When their eyes met, she gave him a smile that he guessed was supposed to be comforting but it wavered and just made Max feel more hopeless than ever.</p><p>But before he could do anything, he heard a high pitch whistle. It was so slight, he almost didn’t notice. But then a small dart hit Truth Detector’s neck.</p><p>“What the-” he stopped his demands to turn his head and look at the dart. Before he could finish, however, his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. </p><p>Shouts rose from around Max as Truth Detector’s gun clattered against the hard pavement. Max rushed forward as the two bought-out cops did as well, but they were too late. Narcissa took one, punching him in the gut and pulling his hands behind him to capture him when he doubled over in pain. </p><p>Maggie took the other, springing up from the ground, completely prepared for this. She elbowed the cop in the jaw and aimed a punch to her side at the same time. At this point, the remaining cops gathered their senses and rushed forward with handcuffs. </p><p>Nova came down from the roof as they snapped their handcuffs closed and nudged Truth Detector with her foot, “Don’t worry, he’s not dead. Just unconscious.”</p><p>“Where’s Danna?” Narcissa asked breathlessly after the cops took one of the corrupted cops from her.</p><p>Maggie gave her a few directions, weakly raising her arms to gesture. Narcissa, Adrian and Nova rushed in that direction, along with several officers. </p><p>Maggie began to let out a tired sigh but the wind was knocked out of her when Max crashed into her with a hug. </p><p>She stiffened for a moment, and Max almost backed away and apologized, but before he could Maggie wrapped her arms around him too. </p><p>“I thought you were going to die,” he murmured into her shoulder, “Please, never do anything that risky again.”</p><p>Maggie only laughed into his hair, “No promises, Maxie.”</p><p>He pulled back to look her in the eyes, “I’m serious, Maggie. That was super dangerous.”</p><p>Maggie just rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath and Max knew that was all he was going to get.</p><p>His attention turned to the building when he heard shouts coming from it. He rushed forward, Maggie close behind him, when the doors burst open.</p><p>Adrian, Nova and Narcissa moved forward frantically, Danna being carried by Adrian. Narcissa’s face was run with tears as she whispered something to Danna’s unconscious body with her hand resting on her shoulder. </p><p>“Come on, Max,” Nova called to him, not taking her eyes off Danna, “We have to go to the hospital.”</p><p>Max didn’t hesitate for a second as he rushed to the police car that his brother had gone into. He didn’t even realize he was holding Maggie’s hand until he felt her not move behind him.</p><p>“Let’s go,” he turned back, “We don’t have time!”</p><p>He heard Maggie take a sharp breath before slowly letting go of his hand, letting it fall to his side. She gave him a small smile but it didn’t reach her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Max,” her voice was heavy, “But nothing has changed. I still have to leave.”</p><p>“Max, hurry up!”</p><p>He could barely hear Nova’s voice as he comprehended what Maggie was saying, “But-”</p><p>“You don’t have time to argue, Max,” Maggie said frantically, stepping back, “Danna’s injury is getting worse.”</p><p>He glanced back at the car, watching Nova run her hand through her hair as Narcissa rested her head on Adrian’s shoulder, tears dripping down both of their faces. She was right.</p><p>“But, Mags,” Max turned back to her, hand out to grab hers, “You-”</p><p>But she was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But, Mags,” Max turned back to her, hand out to grab hers, “You-”</p><p>But she was gone.</p><p>Maggie could see Max frantically look around from her dark hiding spot, watching as he opened her mouth to call her but then close it. He pursed his lips together and gave a last resolved glance around before turning around, sprinting to the police car where his friends were. His family.</p><p>A family Maggie could never be a part of.</p><p><i>It’s for the best, </i>Maggie thought to herself as she watched the red and blue lights fade as the car drove away, <i>No point in messing up his life anymore than I already have.</i></p><p>She waited till the coast was clear before emerging from her hiding spot, pulling her hood up to cover her face and casually strolling away from the crime scene. The cops didn’t stop her as she continued away, waiting until she was out of their sight before breaking into a sprint.</p><p>As she ran, her mind raced as well. She needed to disappear, at least for now. Lucky for her, she had prepared for this exact situation.</p><p>She ran to her apartment, a small, messy thing she struggled to pay the monthly rent for. Her landlord was outside of her building when she arrived but he barely glanced up from his cigarette to acknowledge her as she continued into the apartment.</p><p>She didn’t bother with the elevator, her adrenaline taking her up the stairs much faster than it would have. She rushed up three flights of stairs when she got to her floor, pushing open the creaking door as she slowed her walk to seem more casual.</p><p>She fumbled for her key, her usual steady hand shaking as she pushed it into the lock. Her apartment was a cluttered mess as usual but she never cleaned. It wasn’t like anyone ever visited.</p><p>Maggie went to her room and opened her closet, digging in the back for her already-prepared bag. She pulled it out, taking a quick moment to inspect the contents.</p><p>Inside the bag were several pairs of clothes, some knives, a gun and some gloves, which she pulled onto her hands. Then she opened up the hidden pocket in the inner lining and pulled out a wad of cash, flipping through it quickly and deeming it not enough.</p><p>She went into her kitchen, climbed onto a counter and opened the cabinet above her fridge. She reached toward the back, pulling it away and grabbing the small safe hidden in the secret space.</p><p>She opened it and pulled out the second wad of cash from it, as well as the jewelry and the second gun and added them all to the bag. She took one of the knives from the bag and took a quick breath before grabbing her hair and slashing the knife through it. She took the hair and went to the small bathroom. She placed the hair in a neat pile right in the center of the bathroom before going back to her bedroom, getting one last thing from her closet.</p><p>A canister of gasoline, bright with warning labels.</p><p>She walked out of her room, pouring a small trail of gasoline as she moved through her apartment. Finally, she got to her bathroom.</p><p>She poured the smallest amount of gasoline near the pile of hair, gave a satisfied nod before placing the now mostly empty canister next to it. She locked the door from the inside and closed it. She took one last look around her apartment before pulling out a match from her pocket.</p><p>She lit the match, staring at the flickering flame for a moment before throwing it to the ground, not waiting to watch it spread as she rushed out into her balcony.</p><p>She could begin to smell the smoke behind her as she looked at the three stories of building below her. She took a breath before swinging her bag over her shoulder and dug her gloved fingers into the brick of the building, scaling down the wall as the fire alarm of her apartment began to ring.</p><p>By the time she reached the bottom, the entire building was ringing with the sound of alarms, people’s confused voices drifting out of the windows along with its blaring. She prayed silently that there would be no victims of her hasty exit.</p><p>But she could not dwell on that for any longer than a few seconds before moving forward, running away from the building she had once called her home.</p><p>She didn’t know where she was going but that had never stopped her before but before she left, she had one more thing she needed to do.</p><p>She moved through the dark city, blending in with the crowds easily as they all journeyed through the night. In the back of her mind, she wondered if they were running from something too, out so late.</p><p>She could hear the sound of a fire engine in the distance as she neared her destination. She lowered her hood as she reached the tall, white building with the word ‘Hospital’ written over the entrance.</p><p>For a moment, she hesitated but then pushed through the revolving doors with a few others. She headed straight to the emergency wing, knowing they must have taken Danna there. And after about twenty minutes of searching, she found them.</p><p>She could see Max, Nova and Adrian standing together in the hall, standing close and conversing with grim expressions on their faces. From behind them, Oscar and Ruby appeared, holding coffees and snacks, which they passed around. Maggie carefully stayed near the corner, hiding partially behind a couple as she watched them. She could not see Danna or her fiancé but she assumed they were in the operating room the group was huddled outside of.</p><p>Then Nova looks up.</p><p>Her brown eyes land on Maggie’s face and she squints, stepping forward. Maggie’s own brown eyes widen as pulls her hood back down and rushes away.</p><p>“Maggie?” Max’s voice comes from behind her but it’s already fading as she picks up her speed. She is out of the hospital in minutes, releasing a breath of relief as she enters into the cool night.</p><p>“Maggie?”</p><p>Maggie whips around and freezes when she sees the face in front of her.</p><p>Nova.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova stood outside of the operating room Danna was in, Adrian pacing in front of her and Max leaning against the wall with a worried expression. A tearful Narcissa was the only one allowed inside, despite their protests. Ruby and Oscar had arrived moments later, having been called by Adrian, and had similar complaints.</p>
<p>“They’ve been in there for a while,” her boyfriend wrung his hands together nervously, “What do you think that means?”</p>
<p>“I think that means that Danna has been shot in the leg,” she tried to keep her voice level, “And it takes time to fix that.”</p>
<p>“This is all my fault,” Max’s voice broke next to her and she immediately turned to him.</p>
<p>“Hey, no it’s not,” she placed a hand on his shoulder, “We’re all just very relieved that you’re safe.”</p>
<p>Adrian mumbled something in agreement as Oscar and Ruby arrived behind them, arms full of snacks and coffee. They passed the food around, switching out Max’s coffee for a smoothie after he tried to take one. Nova shook her head when they offered her some of the food, knowing she won’t be able to eat right now.</p>
<p>The rest of them ate in a worried silence as Nova glanced around the hospital in an attempt to distract herself. Her eyes fell on a couple and just behind them, she saw a small, familiar figure. She squinted and took half a step forward, trying to make out who she was seeing.</p>
<p>“Is that,” she said aloud, “Maggie White?”</p>
<p>“What?” Max’s head shot up, eyes frantic, “Where?”</p>
<p>Nova pointed and watched as Max rushed in the direction, “Maggie?”</p>
<p>Nova knew that Max was friends with Maggie White and she knew that something had happened between them. She looked at Max now, suddenly reminded of the expression Adrian had worn when he had confronted her about being Nightmare. So she took a quick breath and gave Max a quick reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” she told him, “I got it.”</p>
<p>She broke into a sprint, keeping her eye on Maggie as she swiftly moved through the crowds in front of her. She just barely saw Maggie push through the revolving doors of the hospital entrance, picking up speed as she grew more determined to get to her.</p>
<p>When she finally pushed out of the doors as well Maggie was just a few feet in front of her.</p>
<p>“Maggie?”</p>
<p>She whipped around and froze when she saw Nova, staring at her like she wasn’t sure if she would attack.</p>
<p>Nova took a moment to catch her breath, “Wow, kid, you’re faster than I expected you to be.”</p>
<p>“I have to-” she looked at Nova like she was a ghost then repeated herself, “I have to go.”</p>
<p>“No, wait,” Nova took Maggie’s hand and she could feel her entire body tense under her grip, “Max needs to talk to you.”</p>
<p>“Did he tell you?” Maggie’s eyes seemed to be studying her face.</p>
<p>“Tell me what?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” she glanced around in a paranoid gesture that Nova found all too familiar, “I should go.”</p>
<p>“Listen, Maggie,” she flinched at the use of her name but Nova ignored it, “I know what it’s like to feel like the only option you’ve got is to run. Like there is no one left in the world who cares about you. But trust me, there are other options.”</p>
<p>“Save the speech, will you?” Maggie rolled her eyes, “I’ve already heard the epic romance story. I get it, you and Adrian were forbidden lovers but it worked out. But this is different.”</p>
<p>“Is it really that different?” Nova asked, “I know you hate me but all of this? The anger, the secrets, the running? I’ve done it all before and I’m telling you, it’s not worth it.”</p>
<p>Maggie was silent for a moment before speaking, so softly Nova almost missed it, “I don’t hate you.”</p>
<p>She was confused for a moment then gave a small laugh, “Could’ve fooled me, Maggie.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” she insisted, then paused, looking smaller than Nova had ever seen her, “Do... Do you hate me?”</p>
<p>This did nothing to help Nova’s confusion. Maggie was not someone she thought of as insecure and yet, here she stood, shoulders hunched and eyes hesitant as she waited on Nova’s answer. She opened her mouth to answer when Max ran up beside her.</p>
<p>“Maggie?” his voice shook with a question and Maggie’s eyes took a second to tear away from Nova to him. Her wrist was still in Nova’s grip as she shook her head at Max.</p>
<p>“Please, Mags,” Nova took in his expression and slowly began to understand the situation, “We can help you.”</p>
<p>“No, you can't,” Nova felt a strange jab of recognition, “No one can.”</p>
<p>She tightened her grip on her wrist and Maggie immediately turned back to her. She was not about to let another kid make the same mistake she almost made, all those years ago.</p>
<p>“Maggie, whatever the problem is,” she put her other hand on her arm, “it’s not going to be solved by pushing people away. Let us help you.”</p>
<p>Maggie looked to her hand, staring at it when she repeated her old question, “Do you hate me?”</p>
<p>She glanced at Max, who wore an expression she could not decipher, “Of course I don’t hate you.”</p>
<p>“You should,” Maggie gave a soft, dry laugh, “In fact, I should hate you.”</p>
<p>“Maggie-” Max’s voice had a warning in it.</p>
<p>“You abandoned me,” her laugh was slightly hysterical now, “You’re the reason I was forced into all those foster homes, the reason I’m so fucked up.”</p>
<p>“How coul-”</p>
<p>“But I don’t!” There were tears in her laughter now, “I don’t hate you! God, I wish I did, though. That would make all this so much easier.”</p>
<p>Nova’s mind was racing, “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“What <i>am</i> I talking about?” Maggie turned her eyes on her and she was struck once again with that strange feeling of familiarity, “I don’t think you want to know, Nova Artino.”</p>
<p>Then she tilted her head, considering something.</p>
<p>“Artino,” she spoke, “A nice enough name. Maggie Artino does have a bit of a ring to it, don’t you think? Though I suppose Maggie is not really my name, is it?”</p>
<p>Finally, the pieces started to click into place. She didn’t believe the thought at first, certain that she could never have gotten so lucky. She felt tears well in her eyes as she struggled to speak.</p>
<p>“E-Evie?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>